A Romantic Break
by Isiah02
Summary: When an overstressed out king becomes more stressed out with paperwork, his wife comes to comfort him. Roland/Miranda one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to A Romantic Break. Now I've been gone for over a month now. I needed a vacation after we've finished Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Trust me, if you've spent about a year doing a four story series, you could use a break too.**

 **Tom: If by a break, you mean sitting on your butt playing GTA online, watching Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel on Cartoon Network, or that new Elena of Avalor show that's on Disney Junior.**

 **Isiah: Hey, Princess Elena is beautiful and you can't say anything about it.**

 **Tom: Yeah, sure.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, we're back from a long break. While we were at it, we had someone named QueenofPearls PM us about making a new Roland and Miranda story. A big special shout out to QueenofPearls for for the ideas, the information, all that stuff.**

 **Tom: So without further ado, let's do this!**

* * *

It was just an average busy day for Roland. The royal family were all sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. Roland had just finished taking a few bites of his food when Baileywick leaned down toward him.

"Excuse me, your majesty. But this proclamation for the law change needs your immediate approval."

Miranda frowned as she looked at her husband in concern. Roland sighed and looked at Baileywick. "Surely I have enough to time to finish my breakfast, right Baileywick?" He asked.

"Actually, you don't your majesty. After you approve this proclamation, you have many more to read and approve. There are several stacks of them in your office that need to be completed either today or tomorrow."

Roland sighed. "Alright, alright. If I'm going to get all of this done today, I might as well get started on it now." Roland got up and went over to Miranda. He leaned down toward her and they shared a sweet kiss.

"I'll come by your office to check on you later dearest," she whispered to him. He gave her a small smile before disappearing with Baileywick.

 **Hours later in Roland's Office**

Roland sighed and put his head in his hands. He'd been at it for hours and only gotten halfway through the second stack of paperwork. After rubbing his tired eyes, he picked up another piece of parchment and got to work reading it. Just as Roland stamped the document with the Royal seal, Roland heard the doors of his office open and close.

'It's probably just Baileywick to give me some more paperwork to do,' Roland thought in dismay. As he rolled up the parchment and put it with the others, a thought suddenly struck him. It couldn't have been Baileywick because Baileywick usually knocks first. His assumptions were confirmed when he felt a delicate hand come under is chin and tilted his head up.

His face met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. He'd seen them countless time before but he would never get tired of gazing into them or looking at the beautiful face they belonged to; Miranda.

Miranda took her hand away and looked down at him with concern filling her eyes. "Why the long face?" she asked.

"I'm drowning in paperwork," he said in dismay.

"Hmm, it sounds like you could use a break," she said gently.

"I wish I could but I have to finish all of this. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I finished my paperwork and decided to come check on you."

"I appreciate that, dear, but I must get this done." He turned his attention back to the paperwork he was previously reading, temporarily ignoring Miranda.

Miranda smiled slyly, knowing that she'd have to try a different approach to the situation. She walked around Roland's desk, gliding her fingers across his shoulders as she walked behind him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders ad leaned down toward his face, which got his attention.

"Wh-what are you doing Miranda?"

She started rubbing his shoulders as she walked the two fingers of her right hand up his chest. Roland followed her fingers with his eyes as far up as he could. Then, he felt her body shift against him. Her right hand cupped the side of his face and she left a trail of kisses along his jawline.

He cleared his throat and fling it very hard to form words. "M-M-Miranda... H-honey..." He cleared his throat multiple times, trying to find the right words. None came, so he just kept stuttering. "H-h-hon-honey...heh... M-M-Miranda... M-" Miranda went from his jaw and started kissing the crook of his neck repeatedly. "I-I need to f-focus and y-you're making it v-very d-d-difficult for m-"

Before he could stutter out anything else, she cut him off by sealing her lips with his and kissing him with everything she has. As soon as her lips touched his, all thought left his brain.

A few moments later, she broke away and they were both out of breath. "Come on Rolllie," she whispered in his ear. "You and I both know that you can't say no to me..." She kissed him once again and held it for a minute before pulling away and whispering in his ear once more, "...or my lips," she said making him shiver slightly under her touch.

After a little of this, Roland finally gave in and said, "Alright, my queen. We'll take a break. Where do you want to go?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Come with me," she said sauntering over to the door.

"Wait, wait. I just have to leave a note."

"Aww, but then they'll know where we are," she whined.

"No they won't," Roland said as he walked over and took Miranda in his arms. "Because I didn't tell them," he said with a smile.

Miranda smiled and they shared a sweet kiss. She took his hand and they checked the hall to make sure the hall was clear before sneaking out. They would have a hard time explaining their current situation to anyone if the got caught, or worse yet, to Baileywick.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope this is worth waiting over a month for me to post something. We also have another special story coming soon. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hey!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Romantic Break. Now some of you have beem thrilled that I was making a new Roland and Miranda story. Heck, when I posted the first chapter of this, I even learned that there were hardly any of these stories out there. Sounds interesting.**

 **Tom: Yeah, got my attention too, considering that us along with a few other authors started writing stories about the couple.**

 **Isiah: Although we did take it to a whole level with the lemons we did.**

 **Tom: Point taken.**

 **Isiah: But anyway, the second chapter is coming your way right now! Here we go!**

* * *

Miranda led Roland down the hall at top speed. Roland easily caught up with her with his longer legs and they ran side by side. "We just have to go to our bedroom to change first," she whispered to him.

"Change?!" He whispered back. "What do you mean change?! Where are we going?" He replied in a whisper as they kept running.

"You'll see," she said.

In no time at all, they had arrived at their bedroom door without managing to get caught. They both snuck inside the room and shut the door quietly behind them. Even in their room, they still spoke quietly, just in case someone was to pass by.

"I never thought we would be sneaking around our own castle," Roland said.

Miranda giggled. "I know. Me either!"

"Now, remind me why we came in here again?" Roland said.

"To change, silly."

"Right," he said about to go into his closet. Then he paused and looked at her, still missing that one piece of information he needed. "But wait, where are we going?" He asked yet again.

Miranda smiled. "I'm not going to tell you. You will need your swimming attire though."

"My swimming attire?" He asked baffled. She smiled as the realization sunk in is brain. He looked at her and said, "That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?"

She smiled at him once more and said, "Yes. Now get dressed," she said walking into her closet.

Roland was still confused but he got dressed anyway and reemerged from his closet a few minutes later; Miranda following close behind. "Okay, let's go," she said taking his hand and moving toward the door.

They checked the hall before sneaking out and heading toward the first level of the castle. They managed to make it down there without getting caught. Roland let Miranda take the lead because he still had no idea where they were going, but he kept a lookout for any servants, least they catch them sneaking away from what they're supposed to be doing.

"We have to make another stop first," she whispered to him. "Now, I know there's a supply closet around here somewhere." Roland silently pointed in a certain direction and she said, "Ah, yes. Thank you dear," she whispered to him.

As they headed in the direction of the supply closet however, Roland saw Baileywick coming up the hall toward them. Thinking quickly, Roland pulled Miranda behind one of the many pillars that decorated the halls and supported the structure itself. Roland shielded Miranda's body with his, pressing her body against the pillar. Roland was thankful the curtain was also hiding them.

"Rollie, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Shh, Baileywick's coming," he whispered back. Miranda gasped quietly. Roland got increasingly flustered as Baileywick's footsteps drew closer. "I Apologize in advance, but please just cooperate until he passes, okay?" He whispered.

She had absolutely no idea what he meant, but she nodded, trusting him. She heard Baileywick's footsteps get closer and her heartbeat get faster. She could almost hear Roland's heartbeat pounding rapidly in his chest too. While she tried to calm her breathing, she found it difficult.

Her gaze lifted to meet Roland's and before she could say or do anything else, she felt his lips come crashing down on hers, pushing her harder against the pillar behind her. He kissed her with such passion and love. She closed her eyes and melted under his touch, relaxing against his body as he continued to kiss her. While Miranda was lost in her own world of passion, Roland was aware of the clicking sound of Baieywick's shoes as he slowly passed by them. Roland noticed how strange it was that he was moving so slowly, but just prayed that he would pass by without catching them, especially in what they were doing.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Roland's prayer was answered and Baileywick passed all the way by them. Roland was relieved that they didn't get caught. It was only when he no longer heard Baileywick's footsteps that he pulled away from Miranda's mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and he was thankful too that the kiss was a perfect distraction for her, and it kept them both quiet. Roland felt incredibly guilty and his conscience was screaming at him, but kissing Miranda helped put him and his conscience at ease.

"Goodness knows how long I've wanted to do that," Roland said. "But that was really close. Come on. We'd better get going, before we almost get caught again." He mumbled that last part but Miranda still heard.

Soon, they arrived at the supply closet. Miranda opened the door and grabbed two towels. Then she pointed up to a shelf that she couldn't quite reach. Roland followed her gaze and smiled down at her. Reaching above her head, he pulled down a large blanket. With her arms full, she looked down toward the bottom of the closet. Finally spotting what she was looking for, she picked the object up.

"A bucket?" Roland whispered. "What do we need a bucket for?"

"How else are we going to carry all of this?" She replied.

"Good point," he whispered back.

Miranda put the two towels in the bucket and took his hand in her free one, once again leading him in her desired direction. In no time at all, they arrived at their destination: the Royal Beach. Miranda let go of his hand as he took in his surroundings. Taking a few deep breaths, he inhaled some of the salty sea air.

It was a perfect summer day. There was just a breath of a breeze in the air and the sun was shining in the bright blue sky above them, not a cloud in sight. Roland felt Miranda take the blanket out from under his arm. He looked over at her and she was just starting to spread it out on the sand. He went over and helped her. When they were done, they sat down and gazed out at the water, watching it shine like sun on glass.

"So, we're just going to sit here and watch the waves roll in and out?" He asked as they took their sandals off and put them aside.

"No," Miranda said. "We're going to have a little fun, while we relax."

"How are we going to relax and have fun at the same time?" He asked.

"There are ways of doing it," she said. She looked at the now empty bucket, suddenly getting an idea."Oh! We could build a sandcastle together!" She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "A sandcastle? Isn't that kind of childish? I'm surprised at you, my queen," he said teasingly.

She smiled, though not amused. "It's typically an activity for children, but it doesn't have to be solely for children." He still wasn't entirely convinced. "Come on, Rollie. Just try it... Please? For me?" She persuaded.

Roland sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. I only used to do it when James and Amber were little," he said getting on his knees.

A little while later, they had formed a sandcastle in the sand. "I'm going to fill the bucket with water," Miranda said and Roland nodded. When she came back with a full bucket, she asked, "Did you have fun doing it with Amber and James?"

"I suppose I did," he said as he finished digging the moat around it. "But, they had more fun having water fights and getting me all wet."

Miranda gave him a cryptic look, He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even see it. "Oh, you mean like this?" She asked.

Before he even had time to react, she dumped the entire bucket of water over his head, getting him soaking wet. She smiled at her little victory as he stood up in the sand. Then he turned to face her with a mischievous look on his face.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, another chapter down! And I have exciting news! This Tuesday will be my 19th birthday! So excited to be 19 years old. What do I wish for you may ask? How about a nice review. Or wish me a happy birthday. Either one of those are fine.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely on what you think of the story so far. No flames as always. We hope you'r** **e enjoying the story. As always we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Romantic Break. This story's going real well if you ask me, and I'm pretty sure you guys are liking it too.**

 **Tom: So, you trying to continue on with the romance?**

 **Isiah: For sure.**

* * *

Realizing his intentions, her eyes grew wide. She dropped the bucket and took off running down the beach, laughing as she went. He ran after her at full speed and she screamed as he caught her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"No!" She screamed while laughing. Roland picked her up bridal style as she kept screaming "No! Noo! Rollie noo!" Roland purposely wasn't listening. He waded into the water until he was a little higher than waist deep. While she kept screaming for him to stop, he let go and threw her in. She landed with a splash as another wave rolled in, knocking her over just as she was trying to regain her footing.

Seeing her splash in the waves like a little kid again made Roland start laughing. She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed because he was laughing so hard. Miranda smiled deviously and cupped her hands under the water. Then she brought it up and splashed him again. This time, it partially hit him in the face.

She giggled as he wiped the water off and looked at her. He bent down and she tried to run, but he splashed her back before she could get away from him. Before they knew it, they were splashing each other back and forth like little kids, laughing all the while.  
Miranda ran back to shore and Roland chased after her. In no time at all, he'd caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled over a couple times and ended up stopping on the blanket with Roland supporting his weight on top of her.

"So, It seems I've caught you," Roland said mischievously.

"Guilty as charged," she replied just as mischievously. "What is my punishment for getting my king wet, your majesty?" She asked teasingly.

Roland smiled and leaned down, joining their lips in an impassioned kiss that seemed to last forever, but never long enough. There was so much love that passed between them. It was immense and completely beyond measure. Nothing- no emotion or feeling in the world old compare to the love and passion and romance they both felt in that moment.

"You're beautiful Miranda. Did I ever mention that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe once or twice," she said teasingly.

"And I'm just crazy about you and I love you so much. For the rest of my life, I will always love you."

Miranda smiled and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Then, Roland rolled over to the other side of her and she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side. Roland made sure that they were pressed as close together as they could possibly be. Miranda brought her legs up toward her chest as Roland rested his head on one of their rolled up towels.

"You know, honey, we should do this more often together," Miranda said with a hand on her lover's chest.

"You were right, Miranda. I definitely needed this," Roland said admiring the beautiful daylight that was the sun.

Roland felt Miranda tracing random patters on his chest and then she surprised him by sliding her wet leg in between his and resting it there comfortably. She looked up at him to see his reaction and to her surprise, he was biting his lip just a little. She smiled, knowing she got him back for "punishing" her. She paid him back subtly and it totally worked.

Together, they laid there for a while. Miranda didn't know when she went to sleep, but when she woke up, the sun was still high in the sky. She was relieved that she just dozed off a little. She lifted her up and turned to look at her husband, who looked adorable when he was asleep, even more adorable than he already was. She patted his chest a couple times but he didn't move.

She got up almost completely and tapped his cheeks, but that didn't work either. Then she did the only thing there was left. She kissed him on the mouth. As soon as she did, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her back passionately. She grunted in frustration before pulling away from him.

She looked at him pointedly. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

Roland smiled deviously. "I just wanted an excuse to kiss you again," he admitted.

Miranda playfully smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Oh, Rollie." He let her go and they both eventually stood up. Miranda brushed herself off. "Alright, we'd better go back and finish the rest of that paperwork."

Roland groaned at thinking about the prospect of going back to work. "Oh, alright."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you this time and we'll get it all done together," she said as they folded up the blanket and packed everything up.

They left the Royal beach and headed back to the castle. Once again, they retraced their steps and snuck back up to their room to get changed back into their royal attire. They got back to Roland's office just in time for Baileywick to check on them. Both of them were reading documents when he walked in.

"Oh, my apologies Queen Miranda," he said bowing to her. "I didn't know you came in here."

"Well, I thought the work would get done a little faster if we both did it together."

"How very thoughtful of you, your majesty. I'll leave you both to it then," he said bowing and closing the door. As soon as he shut it, they looked at each other and just started laughing.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Isn't that fun? Kicking back and relaxing in the sunlight. I would sure love to do that often. But anyway, we hope you're enjoying this story so far. Check out Isiah02's Royalty Rules if you haven't yet. And Adventure in the Kingdom 3: Dream Zone to those who haven't seen it yet.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. More stories are coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Roland and Miranda doing the Malefor Challenge***

 **Roland: Paper. Pencil. Here we go.**

 **Miranda: Malefor, are you there?**

 ***pencil doesn't move***

 **Miranda: Malefor?**

 ***still no response***

 **Miranda: MALEFOR!**

 ***again no response***

 **Roland: Well this was a waste of time. Malefor, I know you're there-**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Romantic Break. To those that had been dying to see another update of this, it's finally here. I figured I'd update a few different things here before I got back to this.**

 **Tom: So we hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Evening**

Several hours later, the wedded couple had almost completed all the paperwork. There was still a stack left, but Roland rubbed his tired eyes and said, "That's it. I'll do the rest tomorrow. If I read another word, I'm going to scream."

"Alright dear," Miranda said stamping the document she was holding. "You stay here and rest your eyes a little bit and I'll retire for the night. I'll see you there after you make the final check in with Baileywick," she said.

She leaned down and tenderly kissed Roland on the lips. Both of them heard a faint knock on the door and we're just breaking away when Baileywick walked in.

"Oh! E-excuse me, your majesties," he said with his face beet red out of embarrassment.

"It's alright Baileywick," Miranda said. "I was just leaving." She turned her attention back to Roland. "See you soon dear."

"Goodbye dearest," he replied as she left the room.

Roland soon finished his last check in with Baileywick and thereafter bid each other good night. Before Baileywick left the room, however, he turned his head and looked at the king. "By the way, your majesty," Baileywick said and Roland looked up at him. "I hope you and Queen Miranda had fun hiding behind that pillar in the hall." Roland's face turned beet red and Baileywick chuckled.

"H-how did you...?" Roland asked baffled.

The older man smiled. "I know all and see all. Goodnight your majesty." With that, Baileywick shut the door leaving Roland to his thoughts. Busted. Roland thought they were so careful. That explains why Baileywick walked by them so slowly. He probably did it just to give the king a scare, and that it did.

 **Isiah/Tom: Ha! GOT HIM!**

Roland soon went back to his private chambers after bidding the children goodnight as well. When he shut the door behind him. He pulled his shoes off and walked over to the bed. He flopped down on it sideways, not caring that he wasn't laying on it correctly. He laid there and kicked his socks off as well, not caring where the landed.

Miranda came and sat down on the bed in her nightgown. She began to rub his back in soothing circles. "How about a good nighttime massage," Miranda offered.

"Sure. Okay," Roland said sitting up on the bed with Miranda crawling behind him.

She removed his jacket and shirt revealing his muscular chest. She then began the massage. Pressing her fingers into his shoulders, she rubbed in small, slow circles. Miranda's thumbs dug deep into the muscles of his shoulders and back. She moved her hands up and down and all around and worked her thumbs deep into the tissue of his shoulders. Just feeling her hands all over him and touching him sent chills up and down his spine.

He was surprised at how hard she dug her thumbs into his skin. He knew she was strong, but she was actually hurting him a little bit. He wasn't going to complain though because it was a good kind of hurt. Roland let another groan of pleasure escape his lips as she finished. She rubbed his strong arms as he rolled his shoulders. She rubbed the bare skin of his shoulders and neck, before sliding her hands down and rubbing his chest. Roland couldn't help but let a groan escape from his lips knowing that he couldn't ask for anything better.

"That felt so good," he said. "I feel so much better. Thank you, Miranda."

She smile and planted a kiss on the nape of his neck, once again sending chills down his spine. "Anytime, my love."

Roland and Miranda decided to switch places and Roland sat behind her on the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them in slow, gentle circles. He was a strong man, but he didn't want to hurt her.

So he was a little surprised when she said, "A little harder, dear."

So he applied more pressure and dug his thumbs deeper into her shoulders. "Mm," she hummed. "That feels nice..." She said closing her eyes.

A smile spread across her face as she felt his hands roam all around her back. He mostly massaged her shoulders, but he also massaged her lower back and sent chills up her spine. He worked his way back up to her neck, and then went down in between her shoulder blades. He finished massaging her shoulders, but continued to move his hands slowly up and down her back.

He rubbed her shoulder bones and her arms down to the bend of her elbows. Then he went up to her shoulders and down her back. He brushed his hands along her hip bones and up the sides of her slender waist. As he did so, he could feel her rib cage. So he applied a little more pressure and ran back over her rib cage again. Miranda gasped softly and her eyes shot open as he ran over that spot once more.

She giggled, which caught Roland's attention. A sly smile spread across Roland's face. He slipped his right arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. Then, he curled his fingers along her rib cage. She started laughing and squirming in his arms to get away, but his firm grip kept her in place. He stopped after a minute and loosened his grip just a little.

"It seems my queen is ticklish," Roland whispered, tickling her ear and making her blush.

"I was hoping you would never find out," she said seriously.

"And now that I have," he tightened his grip once more. "I plan to use it to my advantage."

"What about me? I'm the one who has to endure the torture!" she said.

"Well, then it's too bad that I just happen to love your laugh."

"Rollie!"

He just smiled and began to tickle her more, hearing her laughter once again. She squirmed and pushed against him, the force of her body weight knocked him back onto the pillows, with her landing on top of him. She thought he would stop, but his grip on her remained and he resumed to tickle her.

"No! R-Rollie! Ah-haha! R-Roland! Haha-haha-haha! Please! A-haha! S-stop-hahahaha!"

He even tickled her knees, causing her to move her legs up toward her body, then back down to get away from his hands. He did this multiple times, causing her nightgown to ride up to about the first quarter of her legs. She kept squirming around and moving from side to side. Eventually, she rolled completely off of him on the right side. Then he tickled her left side and she moved to the left, toward him. Keeping his grip on her and continuing to tickle her as a distraction, he shifted his position so that he was partially on top of her. His body hovered above hers and he had to stop tickling her to support his weight.

She struggled to catch her breath from laughing so hard. He looked down at her, taking in how beautiful she looks. From her wild, strewn about brown hair that lay around her head; to the way it framed her beautiful face; to the way her arms struggled to get him to let go of her; to the way she laughs and the way she smiles, especially at him- and one of his favorite things; the way she's looking at him right now, with her eyes burning with the intense, flaming fire that is called love.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: The next chapter will more than likely be the last chapter of this story. I already got it started with the intro.**

 **Tom: We're gonna try to get it uploaded before Christmas as well.**

 **Isiah: Yes, just so we can end it on a real high note. But with that being said, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also uploaded a new story called Flying Derby Xtreme Racer. Go check that out if you haven't yet.**

 **Tom: But other than that, please do not forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. Again sorry for the long wait for this update. The last chapter will be worth it as much as this one. But with that being said, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for our first ever ending Quick Random Moment**

 ***Roland and Miranda doing the Malefor challenge part 2***

 **Roland: Okay, we got the paper customized, see. One side says, "Yes Friend." The other says, "No Buddy."**

 **Miranda: Here we go. *clears her throat* Malefor, are you here?**

 ***no response***

 **Miranda: Malefor, can we play?**

 ***this time, the top pencil moves to yes making Roland gasp and slap the pencil away***

 **Roland: No, mother- NO!**

 ***Baileywick walks by seeing what happened in the room***

 **Baileywick: I guess they got it to work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Isiah and Tom moonwalking around the castle***

 **Isiah: Aww, yeah!**

 **Tom: Smooth criminal out here!**

 ***Sofia comes out seeing the two***

 **Sofia: *giggling* Boys, what are you doing?**

 **Tom: Moonwalking.**

 **Isiah: C'mon, Sof! Moonwalk with us!**

 **Sofia: That's great, but don't you have something important to do?**

 **Tom: I don't think we-**

 **Isiah: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT! We gotta finish A Romantic Break bro!**

 ***please stand by***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo, what up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Romantic Break. Now as we said last chapter, we were gonna get this story finished before Christmas which is just around the corner.**

 **Tom: So as a Christmas gift from us to you, our good readers, we're gonna finish this story.**

 **Isiah: Your welcome. Let's do this.**

* * *

After what seemed life many eternities, Roland stopped his fun with Miranda making her stop her fit of laughter and fix her gaze on him. He just smiled down at her, releasing his arms and letting himself fall down on top of her. He still rested his weight on his elbows. Roland gazed deep into her eyes as his face hovered mere inches above hers. He gradually leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He tried to maintain some measure of control. They both did, but their kiss consumed them in a way that only true love can.

Miranda snaked her arms around is neck, pulling him closer to her. Roland took her in his arms and flipped them over so that he would be the one bearing her weight on his body. His hands moved on their own accord, roaming freely along her back. He traced her beautiful curves multiple times, burning them into his memory. He went from her rib cage, to her slender waist, and finally, down to the perfectly perfect size and curvature of her hips before coming up to her back again.

After a while, they broke their kiss and looked at each other. "You know, we should really do this more often together," she suggested.

"You were right Miranda. I definitely needed this. You should have suggested it to me sooner," Roland said.

"And you should not have been so stubborn about it and actually listened!" Miranda said poking his chest.

"You're right," Roland smiled. "Next time I'll remember to be even more stubborn, just so you can 'distract' me from working." he said. She glared him pointedly and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. He jumped in pain, although it didn't hurt that bad. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for being a brat," she said.

"Oh! So I'm a brat now?"

"Yes, you are."

"For what?" he challenged.

"For... Being stubborn!"

"Oh, so I'm stubborn and a brat?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Well if you hadn't been such a brat with your stubbornness to begin with, I wouldn't have had to manipulate the situation by seducing you to take a break!"

"Oh I'm a stubborn brat, who has to be seduced into doing something that my wife thinks I need to do?" he asked.

"Yes! Now would you please just admit the truth?"

"Um... What truth? I thought I just admitted the truth."

"I want to hear you say it. I want to hear it come out of your mouth."

"Hear what?" he asked with a slight chuckle and an innocent look on his face.

"That I was right."

"That you were-"

"Just say it!" she said looking into his eyes and supporting her weight with both hands on his shoulders. "Say it right now or so help me I'll never let you have a great massage again!" she said with her voice raised a little more than he was accustomed to.

"O-okay, okay!" Roland took a breath. "Y-y-you..."

"Say. It!"

"You were right! There I said it!"

She smiled slightly. "Good. That was your first time." He let out a small sigh of relief that she didn't murder him on the spot. By the look in her eyes, it looked like she was about to. "But it certainly won't be the last," she said dangerously. Roland gaped at her, never before realizing that his wife was capable of that demeanor. "Now that that's settled, you'd better get dressed for bed. It's late and we could both use some sleep after the day we've had."

"Okay, but you have to get off of me first, dear."

Miranda looked down, realizing she was still laying on top of him. "Oh, of course. Sorry."

She moved off of him and flopped down on her side of the bed. Roland sat up and proceeded to do what she said. A short while later, he reemerged from the bathroom in his sleeping attire. Miranda was sitting up against the pillows with her knees pulled up, reading a book. He had to smile as he walked over to his side of the bed. She was always reading, it seemed- always soaking up knowledge to fill that beautiful head of hers.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading?" he asked getting into the bed and settling under the covers.

She tore her gaze away from her book to look at him, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, you know as well as I do that we are always reading documents and things like that. I just wonder if you ever get tired of seeing words on paper, that's all."

"Oh, no, not really. Unlike you, I pace myself with reading the documents and take frequent breaks."

"Like the one we took today?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

A little flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks. "N-no. I-I mean I just sit there for a minute or two without looking at the papers. I look around the office or I get up and stretch my legs to let my mind take a break."

"Oh. Maybe I should try that."

"I think you should." She put her left hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She softened her voice a little and said, "I know you're the king, dear, and I know you take your job very seriously, but sometimes, you have to loosen up just a little bit and try not to take it too seriously. My dear Rollie, do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes. You want me to relax a little while still taking my job seriously."

"Yes," she said taking her hand off his face and closing her book.

She put it on her nightstand and took the pillows out from behind her back, casting them aside. She fluffed her pillow before laying down and turning off the light. She turned over to face him and he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Miranda," she heard Roland say.

"Whatever for, dear?" she asked.

"For being so stubborn."

She chuckled a little. "Consider it forgotten," she said. "Just know that when I want you to do something, it's mostly for your own good."

"And the other part?" he asked.

"Is a little bit for my own selfish gain," she admitted.

He chuckled. "I know."

They both smiled and chuckled. Roland leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I had fun with you today," she said.

"So did I," he replied. "Even if we did get caught," he mumbled but she heard.

"You mean almost... right?" she asked.

"Um... y-yes. I-I meant almost," he said nervously.

"Okay, if you say so," she said skeptically.

They exchanged their customary 'I love you's' before finally nodding off to sleep. Roland figured that tomorrow would be another busy day and the days ahead could be a thousand times busier. So he started thinking. Maybe he should take more breaks frequently.

But one thing was for sure.

None of them could be as romantic as the one he had with his wife today.

Or could they...?

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Whoo! That was a lot of writing. But it was worth it. We hope you enjoyed this Christmas present from us to you guys, our good readers. If you haven't yet, check out Flying Derby Xtreme Racer or Isiah02 gets Yelled at. Again, we wanna thank QueenofPearls for helping us with this story. She made some Roland/Miranda stories too. You might wanna check them out when you can.**

 **Tom: Man, this story was fun.**

 **Isiah: It sure was, Tom. It sure was.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to give the last chapter a nice review. No flames as always. More stories and updates on the way. But until then, we love you guys. Thanks for giving us support everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: And also one more favor along with the nice reviews. Have yourselves a Happy Holidays! Until the next story. PEACE OUT!**

* * *

 **Now let's end this with a Quick Random Moment**

 ***an idea of mine from the Sofia the First episode Baileywhoops***

 **Baileywick: Why am I so clumsy?**

 **Sofia: Here, smash this invincibility box.**

 ***Baileywick smashes the invincibility box before many stars surround him***

 **Baileywick: WOW! I feel like I can do anything!**

 ***before he walks off, Baileywick trips and falls on the floor***

 **Slickwell: *walks in the room* Ha! You should really retire.**

 **Baileywick: Oh yeah? INVINCIBILITY KICK!**

 ***before Slickwell could run, he is kicked in the jaw and send flying from the castle tower***

 **Sofia: DANG!**


End file.
